


AWRY - Part Two: 'Don't Mess With Lex'

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-13
Updated: 2004-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Nionel Universe, Lana strikes back at Prodigal half-brother Lex, but soon rues the day. Kal finally gets some quality time with his lover. Rated NC-17 for Explicite CLex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AWRY - Part Two: 'Don't Mess With Lex'

## AWRY - Part Two: 'Don't Mess With Lex'

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

At dusk, Lex entered his suite in the Metropolis Luthor penthouse, wild-eyed and furious. His clamor woke up Kal from a doze on the couch. 

"She _drugged_ me, that lousy bitch!" yelled Lex to Kal. "She..does.. not know who she's fucking with!" 

Kal, frowning, arose from the couch and stood alert: "Who are you talking about?...are you OK?...do we need to call a doctor?" 

" _No_ , I don't need a doctor..._I need a hit-man_...immediately!" Lex replied, pulling his tie off while one arm was out of his jacket, the other still in. 

Kal still didn't have the information he needed. "So, who gave you what, Lex? Answer me!" pulling on Lex's shoulder to bring their faces close. 

"'Lana the Leprechaun' slipped me some acid or psilocybin or something yesterday at brunch at the castle...right before my 'big introductory presentation' to the goddamn LuthorCorp Board! I started tripping in the helicopter on the way there, and had to try to pretend like I was just a perfectly normal person gaping like an imbecile at the scenery below us...all the while keeping up a 'This is important, Son'-chat with Lionel...Oh, my god, I'm going to absolutely kill her!" 

Kal furrowed his brow: "So how do you know it was her and not someone else?" 

"Because just as Lionel and I left the table to go to the helipad, she got my attention and had this big, shit-eating grin...argh!...I figured whatever little scheme it was about could wait. She is so dead, and right now!...well, as soon as I get some sleep...I've been up this whole goddamn time, waiting for this shit to get out of my system!" 

Kal had been helping Lex out of the remainder of his clothes, and now walked him towards the shower. "There...take a shower," Kal instructed, "and we'll talk about it in bed." 

Once cleaned up, Lex continued to complain while getting into bed, but drowsily. Soon, he was dropping off, but just before, he muttered something about at least he had got her good. Kal could soon distinguish nothing more, before steady breathing replaced any speech. Kal lay on his side, propped up on his arm, studying his lover as he slept. 

Finally, he rolled onto his back, turned off the light, and sighed to himself. He was glad to know, at least, who was to blame for a second night in a row of no sex. 

* * *

The next day, Kal had been up for hours before Lex woke up at noon. In fact, Kal had sped back to the Kent farm before dawn, completed the chores which he coolly informed his parents would be the extent of his work that day, then had sped back to Lex's in Metropolis. After coming to terms with his being Kal-El rather than Clark Kent (thanks to Dr. Swann), he had found setting limits with his parents a natural consequence of his empowerment...his life had been steadily moving beyond them and their world ever since...he had been determining his life-course how he saw fit for a couple of years now. 

And lately, his life had taken a whole new turn, having met this fascinating and seductive man from Europe. He wasn't due at Metropolis University for another month, and by mutual agreement, he had made Lex's suite his new _pied-a-terre_. Lionel hadn't seemed to mind...in fact, Lex's Dad was making everything really cushy for the Prodigal Son. He knew Lex's half-sister Lana had been pretty jealous, judging by the faces he'd been seeing her make. From what Kal could tell, Lionel seemed to be amused by it all. 

When Lex awoke, he looked around the curtained bedroom and saw Kal intent before the TV, honing his X-Box Neon skills. ('Ah, thank god for horny teenagers,' Lex thought to himself and smiled a beatific smile.) 

Lex quietly reached over to his cell phone on the night stand. Within a few seconds Kal's own cell rang and he retrieved it from his jeans pocket, answering: "Kal." 

Lex's voice issued: "Booty-Call!" Kal turned around with a bright grin and, raising up on one knee, said, "Nah, man, it's been too long...I've forgotten what sex is!" Kal threw an accent pillow from off the couch towards Lex, making it all the way across the living room and still landing with some force against Lex's chest while he sat in bed. 

('Damn, he's strong!' Lex reminded himself. 'Gotta make sure this jock is always my bitch.') Laughing, Lex got up to his knees on the bed and started to throw the pillow back, but somehow Kal was already upon him and tackling him back down to the bed, pinning his arms on either side. 

"How do you _do_ that?" Lex asked, arms akimbo and without resistance under Kal's strong grip. 

Kal responded with a certain cockiness: "Yeah, how _can_ I?...I'm just a small town quarterback, right? Isn't that what you called me, when you first picked me up?" Kal brought his mouth up close to Lex's right ear and exhaled warmth ever so slowly within. 

After closing his eyes in silence while savoring the effect, Lex looked back up and resumed, a shade quieter: "Well, you still are, and forever will be...{smirk}...but you also still are, oh, pretty fast. You ought to let me see about getting you on the Sharks." 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got my own plans...and they don't include being beholden to you!" Kal rebuffed him even-temperedly. 

Lex's eyes sparkled at the lure of finding out what golden cage would catch this rare bird. 

Responding to the zest in Lex's eyes, Kal brought his open mouth swiftly up to Lex's, but hovered just above it, shallowly panting hot breaths into Lex's mouth. Lex reacted by lifting his head slightly, brushing his lips against Kal's, teasing for more. Proceeding in his own good time, Kal then caught Lex off-guard with voracious hot sucking and rapid power-kissing that swiftly brought them both to a sharp crescendo of arousal. 

When Lex went to move his arms, Kal let them go, but then wrapped his own arms around Lex and rolled onto his back to bring Lex on top of him, all in one smooth motion. 

Taking over the lead, Lex gently caught Kal's lower lip between his teeth and pulled it back playfully, then let go. Lex loved doing this, for, looking down now at Kal, it always created the most alluringly androgynous look for Kal's face: Kal's eyes half-lidded...pretty boy...wily yet acquiescent...watchful yet participating. 

Lex had to take him now. "Off!" Lex yelled, thumbing then releasing the waist of the jeans Kal wore. Kal smiled brilliantly and quickly obeyed, both of them rapidly removing all clothing, tossing the pieces to the floor. 

Lex pushed Kal down back down and knelt on the bed beside him while his eyes made an appraisal of his delectable body. Lex ran his hands everywhere, running his palms over Kal's balls, his stomach, his pecs. He then leaned over and nibbled Kal's pierced nipples alternately, getting a lot of response from Kal over his favored erogenous zone. 

Lex finally grabbed Kal's cock, guided it into his mouth, and held it at the base, pulling back and forth along with his lips. Lex's other hand swept over Kal's magnificent chest, teasing his nipples, back and forth. 

Lex's skilled mouth was delicious, especially after two days of jerking off instead of sex. Kal brushed his hands over Lex's head as the crescendoing oral sex became almost fierce...soon Kal orgasmed. 

"Aaarrhhh!" Kal groaned, almost as if in pain, closing his eyes tightly. 

Lex moved back up to suck Kal's mouth...murmuring: "So, you had to be alone?...All alone, for so very, very long?" 

Kal said softly, tasting himself on Lex's lips: "M-hmm...yeah, and it sucked." 

Lex looked him in the eyes: "Well, I'm going to make it up to you, right now." 

Kal caught his eyes back, and coaxed: "Big time." 

Lex chuckled: "You want big time?" 

Kal smiled, "Hm-hmm." 

"Well, c'mon over here," Lex requested, indicating for Kal to kneel down at the side of the bed, arms to rest along the top of the mattress. 

Kal grinned again, "Now you're talking," as he moved into position. 

Lex kneeled between Kal's calves and sharply nudged each of Kal's knees right and left, further apart, opening him up. Like a cat, Kal swayed his back, and then he moaned as Lex began tonguing him with zeal. Soon Lex broke away and opened the night stand drawer, administering condoms and lube to both himself and Kal. 

Lex lay his left arm across Kal's back, reaching up to play with his dark locks. "Ready?" 

"Yeah!" Kal breathed, tingling with anticipation. 

Lex fit the tip of his prick up to Kal's slickened asshole and began an incredibly slow exertion of pressure. Kal stiffened and exhaled, then breathed in deeply. He then exhaled again, this time with a soft moan. Going in without pre-stretching, like this, always made it feel like the first time. 

Finally, the head of Lex's dick broached the ring of muscle and entered. Kal let out a small cry and inhaled very deeply. Lex stopped all movement, to let Kal's sensations stabilize. 

"Go ahead," Kal indicated, and Lex resumed the slowest application of force he could. 

After some moments, "Wait!" Kal said, and Lex did. After drawing a couple of breaths, Kal said, "OK," and Lex's journey resumed. 

Soon, Lex's prick was in far enough to free up his right hand, so he moved it up to work Kal's dick. Kal relaxed a lot from that and entry for Lex was more steady now. Finally, the head of Lex's dick lodged up against Kal's prostate and Kal let loose with a gasp followed by uninhibited whimpering and scrabbling with his hands at the sheets and covers. 

This was one of the things Lex loved about Kal, as a lover...he was so pure in the expression of his sensations...he wasn't self-conscious or cynical. Lex smiled that he was the cause of Kal's extreme pleasure. 

Lex then put all his weight to bear on the fulcrum of his pelvis, pressing Kal into side of the bed. Kal raised up his head and fairly howled from the intense sensation. Immediately, Kal participated by hooking his left arm behind himself to lay his big hand on Lex's ass, pulling Lex toward him and thus increasing the internal pressure on his own prostate. 

Kal gave tongue to a stream of speech: "Oh god Lex oh you feel so good, oh, oh, oh!" 

Lex held the full-press position for a while, then began to ease back out somewhat, as slowly as was the entry. Kal released his hand's pressure to allow this but clearly maintained enough muscle tension in his arm to indicate he would brook no removal by Lex. Lex was in Kal's clutch, while Kal was being pinioned by Lex. This position held a lot of sexual power for both of them and it did them good to renew their use of it now, after an unpleasant separation. 

Soon, Lex reversed and began to push forward again, along with Kal's hand pulling forward, until the same pressure point was attained, much to the same result, except Kal was in a greater state of emotional disarray, if extended incoherency was any indication. 

This in-and-out continued several times more until Kal suddenly hoarsely spoke: "Now!" 

At this cue, Lex began to pump with steadily-increasing frenzy, banging up against Kal's ass, Kal's prostate, and the side of the bed...all becoming targets of his impact, with each hard stroke. Kal's left hand was now wholly enervated...all muscle tension lost as it hung at the side of the bed, only drawing fingers randomly, accidentally, across Lex's thigh each time he was pounded by him. Kal's right hand spasmodically grabbed the bedclothes. 

Kal's chest heaved, each exhalation releasing a more complex expression of extreme delight. His words ran together and extended without end, praising Lex, telling Lex how his prick made him feel, begging Lex not to stop. Lex had never had a more exciting lover. 

Finally, both of Kal's hands fisted and his orgasm began and lasted over many additional drives by Lex cock into Kal's butt. Between the rhythmic pulsing by the muscles in Kal's ass, and the erotic noises Kal was voicing, Lex came in excess, pushing himself fully within Kal and holding himself there. Freed, by this uninhibited and enthusiastic partner, from his usual concern over how he sounded, Lex let go a loud, sustained groan of extreme satisfaction. 

After the noises stopped, Kal stayed slumped across the bed. Lex stayed slumped across Kal. 

The sweat on their skin formed slickness between their bodies, and when they began to move again, they slipped across each other inches at a space. 

Backing up, Lex unsteadily withdrew his cock very, very slowly and reached over to the wastebasket to dispose of the condom, taking care of the Kal's as well. As Lex righted himself, Kal suddenly turned around at the waist and put his hands on either side of Lex's trunk, then lifted him wholesale onto the bed. 

Lex's, "How do you _do_ that?" was cut short by Kal's mounting the bed, hovering over him and gently bracketing Lex's cheek and chin between his thumb and fingers. Eyes, so close, gave a look that touched Lex's heart within his chest. Kal pressed his full lips tenderly to Lex's eyelids, one, then the other, imparting sentiment rather than passion. His lips were slightly parted as he continued to roam Lex's face, touching down softly here and there...hardly touching at all at first...then, before moving on, a delicate downward push from those lips, annointing each chosen spot as special to him. 

Lex was rather amazed to find himself so intensely moved. He touched Kal's cheek with his hand, and they looked openly at each other, while Lex pulled Kal's face down to return this spontaneous show of affection, now both sets of lips fluttering like butterflies over and about each other, ending with a soft, open-mouthed kiss, and each of them settling into mutual regard. 

Suddenly, they both became self-conscious and distracted themselves from the moment. Lex grinned and said, "Jeez, Kal, you cum like an elephant." 

Kal grinned back, "Then keep that tusk away from my ass, next time." They shared a laugh and Lex interjected, "Hmm...a shower would be nice about now..." Kal agreed, and they cleaned up and dressed, chatting as they did. 

Kal asked, "So, last night you said something about 'getting Lana good'...what was that all about?...or do you remember anymore?" he added snidely. 

Lex caught that and then said, "No, I've got her by the short hairs, now. Wait till I see how it plays out at dinner, and I'll tell you about it tomorrow." 

"Does it still involve a hit-man?" Kal smiled. 

"Oh, no, this'll be sweeter than that, if it comes off according to plan," Lex said. 

Kal decided now would be a good departure time...he would speed back to the farm for the night. "OK, hey, see you tomorrow," and he walked toward the suite door. 

"Yeah," Lex said. 

Alone, Lex placed a call and then turned on his laptop. 

* * *

"Ah! So glad you could join us for dinner, Lex," Lionel said as he scrutinized his son. "Thank you for that voice mail, explaining that you'd been called away...I trust your business has, uh, been taken care of?...I wouldn't want an 'absentee' upper management family member at LuthorCorp." Lionel sent a piercing gaze across the table to his new LuthorCorp executive. 

Lex smiled confidently and said, "Thanks for your concern, Dad...it won't happen again...just tying up some loose ends," and he stared full at Lana with this, which she answered with a large smirk and disdainful eyes. 

Lionel noted the non-verbal exchange between his children...('he'd have to get used to thinking of them together, in the "plural", he mused')...but decided he would ferret out the details later. Accepting Lex's statement for now, he responded, "Good! Well, I wanted to personally inform you that the Board moved to approve your proposal this morning, after their assessment of your reports. Good work, Son!" 

"Thanks, Dad. But, you know, I've been thinking about something. I could really use some help over there at LuthorCorp..." 

Lionel frowned at this, while Nell and Lana perked up at the hope that Lex was in over his head. 

"...and, at the same time, I really would like to share some of the opportunity that you've afforded me..." 

Lionel was perplexed, wondering if Lex was angling to get his pretty boy-toy on the payroll. 

"...so," Lex said in conclusion, "I think we might want to discuss bringing Li'l Sis on board." 

Nell and Lana gasped. Lionel's eyebrows shot up: "Well, just what did you have in mind, Lex?" Nell was hard-eyed, seeing ahead and hating Lex for it. Lana's held-open mouth exposed her tongue-stud...her frozen glower the result of not quite knowing what to protest against, yet. 

Lex answered: "Well, she just graduated high school...it would be a shame just to ship her off to some college to party for four years...she looks like she already knows how to do that." 

Already Lionel's face brightened: "Do go on!" 

Lex continued: "Just that we don't want to waste good Luthor talent! I say, let's bring Lana over now!...she'll have to work her way up, of course, but under my supervision..." 

" _No_!" shrieked Lana, "You!...," and, facing Lex, she released a vigorous string of profanities while she stood and sawed her pointed finger across the table at her new-found half-brother. The, swinging over to Lionel: "I refuse to have anything to do with  <i>him</i>! And I've already told you, Daddy, that I am <u>not</u> going into the family business!" She was leaning over the table now, with her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring, and her chin in the air...as if that put an end to it. 

Lionel was amused at the potential disruption of the status quo regarding Lana, since he had been none too happy with it in the first place, and simply stayed mum allowing Lex to play out his hand fully. 

"See, Dad? Look at that spirit!" Lex spun on. "And all the experts nowadays are saying that young people need structure and responsibilities in order to lead a productive life. You've got to ask yourself, Dad: Do you want your daughter to become a brunette Paris Hilton?" 

Nell inhaled sharply at that and responded, "Thank you for your concern, Lex, but I really believe that you are coming into this family with a limited understanding...." 

Lionel cut her off: "No, no!...I like it! Lex is right...I've neglected my parental responsibilities and must make amends...the sooner the better!" 

Turning to Lex, Lionel asked: "I assume you have a position in mind for her?" Lana began sputtering, seeing herself talked about in the third person. 

They talked over her noises. Lex explained: "Oh, yes! Not too sensitive...lots of duties to get the feel of the place...she'll do well. But, there's just one little issue." Lionel's expression urged him on. 

"Lana has really been in the lap of luxury all her life, and it will be very difficult for her to sense the value of her work if that privilege continues in the same manner." 

As soon as Lana heard 'luxury', she stopped her blustering and zeroed-in attentively. 

Lex went on: "I think the only thing to do is link a sliding-scale of privileges to her achievement on the job...you know, try to simulate the 'real world' as much as possible." 

"Brilliant!" Lionel exclaimed. 

"No fucking way! Daddy, I want to talk to you later...alone!," Lana shouted, stomping out of the room." 

"Lionel, how could you agree to this ridiculous farce?" Nell accosted him, then left the table to see to her daughter. 

With raised eyebrows, Lex looked around the table and then addressed Lionel: "Well, I guess that just leaves _us_ to work out the details, Dad." 

* * *

Later, Lana found the door to Lex's suite ajar and stormed in, where she found Lex at his desk, laptop before him. "I'm never going to work over there and I'm never going to work for you! You can just forget about it!" she promised Lex. 

A faint smile on his lips, Lex beckoned her over to him, answering: "Oh, yes, you will, Lana. Let me invite you to hear something that I think you'll find interesting." He opened a wav file and then the sound of Lana's chattering filled the room, though his sound system. She recognized it as her cell phone conversation with a friend, placed the afternoon of her malicious prank, describing in detail what she had done to Lex and how. 

"How...?" she began, but Lex interjected, explaining: "I placed a little call before I gave my presentation to the Board. My associate got on the job right away, even though I was personally...discomfited at the time." 

At first Lana's face was transitional, not knowing when to be angry or worried. But she blanched at the part of the conversation where she said she didn't care what happened to LuthorCorp because all she and her Mom were waiting for was for the 'old Bastard to die.' 

"That's not true about my Mom!" she blurted. 

Lex arose from the desk and came around to talk to her, face to face. "While I admire your attempt at protectiveness, I fear that at the point when the cat is out of the bag, such displays are moot." 

Lana burst into tears, her fingers soon dabbing her eyes and nose. 

Momentarily turning away with a faint look of disgust, Lex then handed her his handkerchief, and tsked: "Lana! C'mon...you know I'm doing you a favor! One thing in life you must learn is: 'Pick your opponents well.' Now, I have an idea that will brighten you up: Why don't you go shopping? You really _do_ need to get some outfits that are more appropriate for the office," referring to her Rich-Goth affectation. 

Through her tears, her look was a mix of misery and terribly frustrated hate. 

Lex continued: "You'll be starting on Monday, 9am. I'll meet you in the lobby of the LuthorCorp Building. Tardiness means a dock in pay...oh, 'reduction of privileges.'" 

She began bawling and turned to run from the room, sobbing that she hated him and he had wrecked her life. And such. 

Lex made his way to the door and locked it. He raised both arms up into the air on either side of him, exulting..."Yes!" he breathed quietly, with a smile. He shook his head and walked back to his desk muttering, "She just didn't know who she was fucking with." 

~ End, Part Two ~ 

Copyright (story, not characters) by Rose etta, 9-12-04 


End file.
